In concrete construction joints, such as a wall-to-slab intersection; mechanical methods of preventing water leakage through the joint, such as installing a membrane or liner between adjacent concrete pieces, may be employed.
For example, a membrane fabricated from a nonporous or water-impermeable membrane, such as a strip of plastic, may be partially longitudinally embedded in a horizontal slab, such that part of the membrane protrudes generally upward from the slab surface. A vertical wall may then be poured over the protruding part, fully embedding the membrane in the joint and forming a barrier to water migration. However, such a construction may not prevent water and waterborne chemicals to seep into capillaries and other crevices in the surrounding concrete and thus migrate around the membrane. Moreover, the membrane may become brittle from age or mechanical fatigue and crack, allowing water to pass directly through the barrier.
Alternatively, a liner made from a porous material, such as clay, may be interposed between adjacent concrete pieces, such as to trap and absorb migrating moisture. However, moisture absorption may cause such a liner to swell. However, upon drying the liner will shrink. Repeated cycles will cause the liner to fail.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and system for preventing water leakage through a concrete joint which overcomes the deficiencies noted above and that is easy and quick to use. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.